Rescue
by mardel
Summary: Darien and Bobby have a big new case. Claire has a crush on Bobby.
1. Default Chapter

Rescue  
by mardel  
R  
Is just borrowed them for the story  
  
  
  
Bobby shook his head and went to prepare for their newest mission. He didn't know why   
he had to be the one who dressed up like a homeless person. But he wasn't going to   
complain again. The Fatman had over ruled him once already.   
  
The stakeout was a bust and Darien and Alex were standing discussing their next move.  
Bobby was still behaving like he was homeless laying under a shade tree and watching  
the crowd. When there was a scream from the beach.   
"Help! he's drowning. Someone help!"  
  
Bobby jumped up and looked towards the beach, he didn't see any signs of anyone  
taking notice of the woman and her calls for assistance. He pulled his coat and shirt   
off over his head and sprinted towards the beach.   
"Please help, he's my only child." the woman wailed.   
Bobby was looking over the surf, he hadn't spotted any sign of a child in the water.  
He waded out, then saw a flash of red in the water. He dove under the water and   
swam quickly towards the small still form in the water. The boy wasn't breathing.  
Bobby towed him back to shore. Scared he'd reached the child to late. He spread the  
small body out on the sand and started to give him CPR. By the time he was doing  
chest compressions Claire and Darien were beside him. And just as Claire offered to  
take over, the boy coughed and they turned him on his side so the water could escape  
from his lungs easier.   
"My baby, my baby." Darien was keeping the woman out of the way, but he released  
her when the child regain consciousness.   
"Thank you, thank you."   
  
"Your welcome." Bobby moved out of the way and Claire checked the boy over.  
  
"That was great, you saved his life." Darien smacked Bobby on the shoulder, he was  
smiling and staring at his partner.   
  
Bobby was standing on the beach dripping water. The water that glistened on his chest  
accenting his powerful build. "Is he going to be OK? Claire."   
  
"Yes, yes I think he will be fine." She answered then stood up. The paramedics had just   
arrived on the scene and took over. Claire looked at Bobby then, noticing how masculine  
he looked shirtless. His upper body was magnificent. All muscles and dark hair. She  
swallowed, "You were amazing Bobby, you saved his life."   
  
"I'm glad he's going to be OK." he shrugged off her praise.   
  
"You did good Hobbes." Alex added.  
  
Claire was stilling staring, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight of   
Bobby shirtless and wet. Her heart was racing, she even felt a little faint.   
  
Darien was noticing her reaction to his partner. He was going to have to clue Bobby in to  
the fact that Claire might not be off limits.  
  
………………..   
  
end part one  
  



	2. chap 2

Rescue   
part two  
by mardel  
R  
  
I just borrowed them for the story   
  
Claire had been unable to concentrate on her work ever since that day on the beach.  
She kept replaying the sight of Bobby, shirtless and wet in her mind.   
As often as she saw Darien half naked, and let be honest he had a very nice build.  
It didn't make her knees go weak, or her heart pound faster. But that one look at   
Bobby and she found herself behaving like a teen age girl. She had trouble speaking  
to him, tripping over her tongue. Staring at him when he wasn't looking.   
She though Darien had notice her strange behavior, but she wasn't sure.  
  
If he had notice she was sure he would have teased her about it. Darien never  
passed up the chance to tease people. He as incorrigible in that way.   
  
She didn't even understand her reaction. Bobby's build was amazing, all muscle  
and dark accent hair. His abdomen taunt and flat, with a ripple of abdominal muscles  
visible above his navel. But she'd never responded to his type before.   
  
His type that sounded sexist, but Bobby Hobbes was different from her past relationships.  
They had been intelligent, somewhat cool scientist types. Bobby was intelligent but he   
was hot blooded, masculine and powerful. Traits not obvious in her past partners.   
  
As often as he had flirted with her, Claire had not taken him seriously. It was part of  
his way of dealing with the world. She had always felt before that if she had accepted  
one of his proposals that they go to dinner he wouldn't have known what to do.   
Not in a relationship, but with her, because he never expected her to say yes.   
It would have throw him, she'd been sure.   
  
Now she was anything but, sure he might not have expected her to take him up  
on his offer to join him for dinner. But she was very sure he would cover his shock  
and provide her with a entertaining dinner companion. Not to mention the after  
dinner recreation. Claire fanned her face, she was getting hot and bothered just  
thinking about what it might be like with Bobby.   
  
"Earth to Claire?" Darien said, grinning.   
  
"OH! Darien I didn't hear you come in." She whirled around to see him standing just  
behind her. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering, when you gave me my shot this morning. It hurt like it always  
does, but then a little while later when we were driving to the stake out. My arms started  
to burn, is that good or bad?'   
  
"Let me check, take a seat please." Claire rolled up his sleeve, and saw there was a slight  
redness at the injection site, it was possible she had missed the vein just a tiny bit, and   
a small amount of counter agent had leaked under his skin.   
  
"I'll put a dressing on it, and some cream. If it started to itch don't scratch and  
call me at once. I think it will be fine. But stop by tomorrow and let me check."   
  
"Got ya, Claire thanks." Darien watched her, as she applied cream to the spot then   
wrapped a gauze bandage around his arm.   
"Are you OK, you seemed a little jumpy when I came in?"  
  
"Did I? I was thinking."   
  
"You know Claire I've confided in you, you can do the same if something is troubling   
you." He looked sideways at her, trying to see her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Darien I appreciate your offer. But I'm not sure this is a topic I can   
discuss with you."   
  
"Is it about Bobby?"   
  
Claire looked up shocked that he knew. She moved back to her supply table, her back  
to him.   
Darien jumped down from the table and put his hand on her back. "He's really getting  
to you, isn't he?'   
  
"How did you know?" she closed her eyes, the feel of his hand on her back nice but  
it wasn't the hand she wanted to touch her.   
  
"I saw your reaction to him on the beach the other day. It was like lighting struck or  
something. That was the first time you ever noticed Hobbes. As a man, I mean, wasn't  
it?"   
  
" Yes," Claire admitted.  
  
"And now when he flirts with you it's different?"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"There's no reason you can't accept his invitation to dinner Claire." Darien told her,   
"I think you two would be a great couple."  
He felt her tense up under his hand, " Or is there a reason?'  
  
"Hey Fawkes do you want a ride home or not?" Bobby was standing in the door way.  
  
"Claire?'  
  
" It's alright please go."   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, Hobbes, wait up." Darien moved towards the door.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hobbes, do you really have a thing for the Keep? Or is it all for show?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Bobby glanced at his partner, as he drove him home.  
  
"You flirt with her almost every time you see her. Do you like her, you know 'like'  
as in really want to date her."   
  
"I've told you before Partner, Bobby Hobbes doesn't fish off the company pier."  
  
"Yeah, I know but tell me, if she didn't work for the same agency would you   
want to date Claire?'  
  
"What's with the third degree Fawkes, are you thinking about asking her out?  
She's your keeper, that's not a good idea." Bobby said, sounding worried. Like  
Darien was infringing on his territory.   
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"   
  
" Not, and I don't think you should go there my friend. Claire is special and you  
don't know how to treat a lady like her."   
  
Darien frowned, "Why do you say that?"   
  
"I've seen the women you've dated, not in the same class, buddy not by a long shot."  
Bobby pulled the van to the curb in front of Darien's place.   
" Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, right I'll see ya." Darien climbed down out of the van.   
  
end part two   



	3. chap 3

  
  
Rescue   
part three  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
  
Bobby drove himself home. He was so tired he wasn't even hungry. They had spent the   
day tracking down leads, interviewing people about the man they were attempting to   
locate.   
  
He sighed once he was home, locked his door and removed his jacket. He went to the  
fridge for a bottle of sport aid, and drank half before going to his bedroom to change.  
He'd installed a weight bench in his bedroom. He'd been working out on and off  
most of his life. But after that scare a few months back, and he'd noticed his wind  
wasn't what it use to be, he'd decided it was time for him to whip himself back into  
shape. He changed into his sweat shorts, no shirt and took up position on the bench.   
  
He'd been surprised how he'd let himself get out of shape. It took the better part of  
a month to get back to his fighting weight. He ran three mornings a week, and he was  
working his muscles the days he didn't run. He hated running, but it was the only way  
he knew to keep his stamina up, for when he had to chase the bad guys.   
  
The weight training was different, he enjoyed it. He also liked the results, he was looking  
buff, if he did say so himself. It was a shame he didn't have a lady friend to impress.  
  
What had that been about with Darien? Did he have the hots for the Keep?  
Why else would Fawkes ask him if he liked Claire?   
  
Claire. Bobby paused in his reps, he'd just broken out into a mild sweat. He sat up  
his legs spread wide on the bench to give him leverage for the bench pressed he'd  
been doing. It wasn't a good idea to think about Claire when he was working out.  
He'd learned that lesson already. The sweat from his chest trickled down, sliding  
over his ribs and down his abdomen. He wiped his forehead with a towel and  
tried to not think about her. But it was already to late. The image of her at the  
beach that day, her hair blown out in the breeze, her face flushed from her rush  
to help him with the boy that had almost drowned. He loved her eyes, they  
were so expressive, big brown eyes that made his heart melt.   
  
Yeah, they made his heart melt, but they had an entirely different effect on  
another part of his anatomy. Here he was a grown man, day dreaming about  
a woman he was never going to be with and getting an erection. He put  
off the rest of his bench presses and moved on to the arm curls.   
  
When Bobby was done with his work out, he took a shower, a cold  
shower.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was having a difficult herself that evening. She was attempting to put Bobby out of   
her mind with meditation. But it only worked for a short period of time. She almost called  
Darien, thinking if she told someone about her feelings it might help. She jumped in her  
seat when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Claire how are you doing?"   
"Darien? Why are you calling me at home is something wrong with your arm?'  
"No, well maybe it is itching a lot, but I called to ask you what you were going to  
say when Hobbes came in."  
"Your injection site is itching, why don't you meet me back at the lab?'  
"No, I'm OK."   
"I'll come over to your place then I want to check your arm."   
"Sure if you want." Darien wanted her to open up to him, maybe if she was away from   
work she could.   
  
"Hi, come on in." Darien answered the knock at the door.   
" Hello, now tell me what does it feel like, ichy or irritated?" Claire reached for him   
bandaged arm. She unwrapped the gauze and looked the red area.  
"It looks better than before."  
  
"Yeah, maybe the itchiness was just in my head." Darien smiled, "Why don't you sit   
down and talk to me. I can offer you a soda or tea?'   
  
"You weren't really bothered by this were you?" she re wrapped his arm just to be on the  
safe side.   
"Come on Keep, you were going to tell me something before?"   
  
Claire sighed, it might help, but she didn't want him to hold it against her.   
She took a seat on his sofa. Darien sat next to her, watching her face closely.   
  
" I do have feelings for Bobby, you are correct about that. But even though he has   
flirted with me in the past. I don't think he means it. It's part of his personality, his  
coping mechanism in dealing with his mental state."  
  
"Whoa wait a minute is that what this is about? You don't want to hook up with Bobby  
because he's a little off center? I didn't think you would hold that against him."   
Darien was on the defensive now, for his partners sake.   
  
"NO! no that's not it at all. Wait, I'm not saying that. I am attracted to Bobby, but ever   
since that rescue on the beach last week." She paused thinking how to word it, so he  
wouldn't over react again.   
  
"You got an eye full, Hobbes looks good all wet and half naked." Darien goaded her.  
  
"Yes, he does but normally that wouldn't bother me. I've seen you half naked many   
times. I'm a doctor I'm use to seeing bodies." she struggled to find the words.   
  
"I don't want to chance hurting him again. He's been through so much in his life.  
I have reasons of my own, that will make a relationship between us difficult. He  
deserves someone that it's loaded down with her own baggage. He has problems  
of his own to deal with. He shouldn't also have to worry about mine."  
  
Darien believed her, because she was about a half minute away from crying. Her  
eyes were full of unshed tears. "Hey, Claire I'm sorry. I though it was because,  
well never mind." He reached to touch her hand in her lap.   
"Man if we aren't the sorriest bunch of co-workers when it come to our love life's."  
He tried to joke.  
  
" I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this." Claire shook her head. Darien  
handed her a tissue from the box on the end table.   
  
"It's OK, what are friends for?"   
  
It was another hour of talking and sharing before Claire became sleepy. Darien didn't  
have the heart to wake her up. He just settled her on the sofa and covered her with  
a blanket. Then he went to his bed.   
  
end part three  
  
  
  



	4. chap 4

Rescue   
R   
part four  
  
  
  
  
Darien was lying in bed when there was a knock on his door.   
"Crap" he remembered to late that Claire was still sleeping on his couch.  
He knew it was Hobbes, coming to pick him up for work.   
Darien climbed out of bed, and was trying to think when Claire came   
into his bedroom.  
"What do we do?' she whispered urgently.  
"I don't' know."   
"Oh, great we are about to get caught and you're not even wearing   
clothes."   
"I sleep better like this." Darien was holding the end of the sheet over his   
lower half, but he was naked.   
"Put some clothes or, no wait go get in the shower. I'm going to hide,  
there's no evidence I was ever here, unless Bobby saw my car."  
  
"I'll play it how ever you want to Claire."  
"Go!"  
"Hey, Partner are you up yet?" Hobbes opened the door with the key he'd   
mad made so he could get to Fawkes in a hurry if he had to.  
Claire was hiding in the bedroom closet with her purse and her eyes   
closed tight, saying a prayer she wouldn't be found.  
  
"Hurry up Fawkes, or we are going to be late." Bobby called out to him in   
the bathroom.  
Darien was taking the fastest shower of his life. He only washed his hair   
once and brushed his teeth with his finger. He was climbing out  
of the shower and toweling off only five minutes after the knock at his   
door.  
  
"Hobbes, is that you?'  
"Who else would it be? Unless you've got a lady friend I don't know   
about?" Bobby paced across the living room, a hand on his hip, adjusting   
the weight of his gun; it tended to ride in the wrong place,  
he had to keep adjusting it, just like he had to keep adjusting the family   
jewels from time to time.   
Claire had a view of him from the closet in the bedroom. Through the   
slats of the closet door she could watch Bobby. She blushed alone in  
the darkness of the closet as she watched and admired the man she'd  
been lusting after for weeks.   
  
  
Bobby was pacing and preening in front of the mirror in Darien's living   
room. When his hand went south, adjusting his package she  
almost gasped out loud and gave herself away.   
  
Darien was dressing in the bathroom, he'd grabbed a pair of pants and   
underwear off  
his dresser where he'd left them after washing stuff over the weekend.  
"Hobbes can we stop for coffee."   
"Already taken care of my friend, hurry up."   
"I just have to grab a shirt, and I'm good to go." Darien exited the   
steamy bathroom,  
his hair still damp, but looking as wild as always.  
  
Darien reached into his closet and took the shirt behind Claire. Her eyes   
were wide  
with fright, he kept his expression neutral so he wouldn't give her away.   
He pulled  
the shirt over his head and tugged the tail down.  
"Let's go."  
  
Claire breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind them. She   
stayed in the  
bedroom a minute, then checked at the window to make sure they were   
gone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire made it home and changed clothes in record time. She called   
Eberts to cover  
for her, she was only fifteen minutes late.  
  
Hobbes and Fawkes were in a briefing with the Official, so they didn't see   
her  
arrive late.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Claire?'   
"No, Eberts. Thank you for you help, I over slept, now I feel all rushed   
and  
out of sync, I hate that feeling, don't you?" she tried to change the   
subject.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do hate being rushed. I prefer to work at my   
own  
pace." Eberts nodded and went back to the office.   
  
  
Claire was calm and working on her lab reports when the guys stopped   
in.  
"Good morning Claire, you said you wanted to check my arm."   
  
"Good morning Darien, Bobby." she looked up, and flushed at the sudden   
memory  
of what Bobby had been doing the last time she'd seen him.   
"Beautiful morning today Keepy, you should take a break outside today.   
Get some sun." Bobby smiled at her.   
She knew then that he'd know she was at Darien's or at least had been at  
Darien's. She was crushed that he'd not confronted them, he must not   
mean all the flirting.   
  
"Darien let me see your arm," she reached to unwrap the gauze, the spot   
was  
fine only a slight pinkness there now. "Let the air get to this now, it looks   
fine."  
  
Darien could see she was upset, her hands shook as she turned away and   
went  
back to her stool.   
"Thanks, we have to go." he tried to get her to look at him, he wanted to   
signal  
to her that everything was OK.  
  
"Come on Partner, we have work to do." Hobbes urged Darien.  
  
"See you later Claire."   
"Be careful you two."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Once they were in the van and driving to the location for the nest black   
bag job  
Darien was to perform on behalf of the Agency. Bobby questioned his   
partner.  
  
"So you didn't take my advice, you and Claire were together last night?"   
  
Darien was on his second cup of coffee, he almost spilled it on himself   
when  
Hobbes spoke.  
  
  
  
"She was in my place last night, but it's not like that."   
  
"I warned you buddy, don't play games with her." Bobby was angry.  
  
"She needed advice, she's all torn up about a guy she has it bad for.   
She needed to talk to someone about him, I offered." Darien tried to   
make it  
sound innocent.  
  
"Who is he? That Doctor guy that worked the case last month with her   
and Eberts.  
Yeah has to be him, he was all tall and smooth, acting like he was to good   
to   
talk with the field agents." Bobby sneered.  
  
"No, it's not him. Claire has more sense that that."  
  
"Who then, do I know him?'  
  
"Yeah, but I can't tell you, she confided in me Hobbes."   
  
"If I know him he has to be from the Agency. That new guy that just   
transferred  
in from Washington last month?'   
  
Hobbes stop guessing, I can't tell you. Look you're on the wrong track   
anyway.  
Why do you think Claire would pick someone like Dr. Grayson, he was a   
jerk."  
  
"She must like that intelligent, scientist/professor type. She had a thing   
for  
Kevin didn't she?'  
  
"Yeah, but I think that was different. I mean that doesn't mean she only   
likes  
scientist types. She knew Kevin for a long time, before she was in love   
with him."  
  
"You're sure you're telling me the truth here? She wasn't over at your   
place to   
see you?'   
  
"No, not like that. I'm not the guy she'd losing sleep over."   
  
  
"That bad? She isn't sleeping? You know she has looked a little tired the  
past few days." Bobby nodded.   
  
Darien wanted to tell his partner he was the man. He knew how much   
Bobby  
cared for Claire. But she seemed to think she wasn't right for him. Darien   
was  
going to have to work on her a little longer, convince her that Hobbes and   
she  
were a perfect for each other.   
  
They reached the building Darien was supposed to sneak into. Bobby   
checked the  
surrounding area, it was clear.   
"OK Partner, you have about fifteen minutes until the roving patrol comes   
back."  
"See ya later." Darien quick silvered himself and went inside.   
  
Bobby kept watch, checking the area for any signs of trouble. He checked   
his  
watch every few minutes, he would go in and rescue his partner if he had   
to.  
  
"Got it. Let's get out of here." Darien touched Bobby's shoulder.   
Hobbes whirled around in time to see the quicksilver dropping off his   
partner.  
"Don't do that!" Bobby had his gun drawn and ready, he had to refrain   
from   
shooting when Fawkes touched him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
"This is good work men. I'm very pleased with your swift completion of  
this mission." The Official told them.  
"Thanks chief." Hobbes was sitting back in the chair in the Official's office,  
smiling it wasn't often they were praised by him.  
  
"Thanks, but it wasn't a difficult security system, it was out dated."  
Darien added.  
  
"Just the same it was good work. Eberts, is the file ready for the next   
case?'  
"Yes, sir but the contact hasn't checked in yet." Eberts whispered.  
  
  
"Hobbes, Fawkes take the rest of the day off, we'll brief you in the   
morning   
on the next case."   
  
Bobby and Darien low fived each other. It was only a half day off, but it   
was   
still a treat neither of them was used to.   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien had an idea, the last time they had gotten time off Hobbes had   
wanted to spend  
it at the beach. But Darien had other plans.   
  
"Hobbes, I own you a day at the beach, what do you say to hanging out,   
catching  
some rays, watch the hotties in swimsuits strolling past?'  
  
"Sounds good Partner, I've still go my stuff in the van."  
  
"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Darien wanted to invite Claire   
along too.  
  
::::  
  
"Claire grab your swimsuit, Hobbes and I have the rest of the day off."   
  
Darien danced over to her at her work table.   
  
  
"That doesn't mean I can leave with you, Darien." she looked up   
surprised at his  
sudden entrance.   
  
"Sure it does, you deserve a few hours off, come on go with us to the   
beach.  
Work on your tan," He was bending to look into her eyes, he'd taken her   
hand  
as if to dance with her, but he only turned her to face him. "Come on you   
know  
you want to."   
  
She hesitated, then took off her lab coat. "Which beach will you be at?"   
"Alright! Down by the place we had the last steak out."  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
"Fawkes, will you relax. What are you looking for? All the hotties are   
down this  
way."   
  
"Oh, yeah right." Darien turned back towards the surf, there were pretty   
young   
women walking around in all typed os swim wear. But Darien was worried   
Claire  
had chickened out on joining them. It had been over an hour since they   
had   
arrived.   
  
Claire had almost turned around and gone home twice. Then it took her   
forever  
to find a parking space. She'd gone home to change into her tank-ini.   
She'd  
slathered on the sunscreen and dug out her hat. She didn't tan quickly   
and  
needed the protection. She was walking towards the beach, nervous   
butterflies  
in her stomach. She wasn't sure she could pull this off, acting casual with   
Bobby in this setting. He was bound to be wearing less than she was used   
to  
seeing him in. She was also a little self conscious about her own   
appearance.  
She couldn't compete with all the young beautiful woman parading up   
and  
down the beach.   
  
Claire approached the area Darien had said they would be near. She was   
looking  
over the crowd. Searching for the familiar tall frame and spiky hair. The   
person  
she spotted first wasn't Darien. It was Bobby, a very breath taking, heart   
stopping  
.... bare chest relaxed and magnificent sight. It was the second time   
she'd seen him  
this way, but it still took her breath away. He was built powerfully,   
sculpted muscles,  
wide chest, dark accent hair, rippling arms and a taunt flat mid section   
above his  
  
  
simple everyday swim trunks. She stopped in her tracks, her mouth   
dropped open  
and she stared. If Darien hadn't noticed her arrival there was no telling   
how long  
she would have stood there transfixed.   
  
"Hey, Claire come and join us, we have room for one more." Darien   
jumped up and  
took hold of her hand, taking her beach bag and jolting her out of her   
shock.  
  
"Claire? Hi, come sit between us." Bobby also jumped to his feet, but he   
was  
smiling. He was always happy to see her. He took in her swimsuit, she   
looked  
fantastic. He was glad he was wearing shades, he could stare without her   
knowing.  
  
Bobby spread out her towel, then settled down on his spot next to her.  
"Darien invited you to share our time off?"  
"Yes, do you mind?" Claire was still shaken, it had been a bad idea for her   
to come.  
"Mind, me mind? Why would I mind, the more the merrier."   
  
Darien was trying not to laugh, he could tell Bobby was thrilled she'd   
joined them.  
He was hiding it, but his partner knew him to well.  
Bobby was giving all of his attention to Claire, even with all the beautiful   
woman  
walking around them. He sat sideways, one leg bent up, the other half   
Indian style  
on his towel. He was telling her a story, making her laugh. Darien was   
glad his plan  
just might work.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was laughing, Bobby was telling her about the time he'd been out   
in the field for a week, he came in with his squad all hot and tired. All   
he'd wanted was a hot shower and some cooked food. The shower had   
fallen in on him and when he was walking to the first aid station to get   
the cut on his arm looked at his towel was blown away by a helicopter   
taking off.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Bobby you're making that up." She giggled.  
"I swear, cross my heart." He made the motion over his chest then held   
up his hand to swear it had really happened.   
  
Darien was happy, it looked like they were enjoying each other's   
company. He stood and asked if they needed any thing to drink.  
"I'd like some water please."   
"Yeah, Partner water would be good."   
"Two waters coming up." Darien smiled and wandered down the beach   
towards the concession stand.   
  
Bobby was happy, Claire was listening to him, she was having a good   
time. He'd always known he could keep her entertained if she had just  
accepted his offer to dinner one time.   
  
Claire was glad she had come. Bobby was trying so hard to keep her  
Laughing, he was so sweet. She was getting use to seeing him with no  
shirt. Her heart rate was almost back to normal.   
  
"Want to take a walk cool off a little?"   
  
"Yes, I am getting a little warm." She took his hand as she stood, then   
wanted to keep hold of it, but didn't.  
  
They walked next to each other down to the damp sand, at the edge of   
the waves. Claire starting to drool all over again, now that he was moving   
his muscles rippled with every step.   
  
She was so distracted she mis-stepped and almost fell. She would have if   
Bobby hadn't steadied her. Putting one strong hand at her back, and the   
other under her elbow.   
  
"Easy there Claire, are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, thank you. I need to watch were I'm going." She stammered, her   
pulse racing again.   
  
Bobby was very aware of her, his own heart was beating faster than   
usual. "Let me steady you, the sand is kind of uneven." He slipped his  
hand down her arm, and took her hand in his.   
  
Claire smiled, and the started to walk again. She had to tell him, ask him   
do or say something to see if the feelings she had were mutual.  
  
  
"Bobby, I don't know if you've noticed." She stopped that was a bad   
start.   
  
" Noticed? Is something wrong?" He was on instant alert looking for  
trouble.   
  
"No, I mean to say," she stopped and faced him. Her hand still in his,  
he looked into his eyes. " I want to tell you something and I'm having  
trouble getting the words just right."   
  
"You can tell me anything. Oh, you want to talk about that guy, that's  
it isn't it? Darien was telling me you spoke to him."  
  
"A guy, what did Darien tell you?' she was worried he had been treating   
her this way because of something he knew.   
  
" There's this guy you like, only you're afraid to tell him. You know  
if you ask me the guy must be a real jerk to not know when a lady like   
you is interested." Bobby commented.  
  
Claire smiled he didn't know. " I see, you think it would be obvious?'  
  
"Yeah, if he knows anything at all about women."   
  
"I see, then if a lady was interested in you, for instance you would pick   
up on it right away?" she smiled again.   
  
"Yeah, I think so, there are certain clues."  
  
"Oh? Give me an example perhaps I'm not giving him the right clues."  
  
"Well for one, she would pay attention to him. Listen to him tell her about   
himself, his day, his life you know. She'd probably touch him,  
maybe innocently, on the arm or shoulder."   
  
Claire was touching him now, her hand in his felt perfectly at home.  
  
"Yes, go on."   
  
" She might make up excuses to be with him." Bobby wasn't aware of   
what was happening, until just then.   
"You want to tell me who this guy is who's making you lose sleep?"  
  
Claire lifted her hand to his cheek, " It's you Bobby."   
  
  
She leaned forward and he met her halfway, their lips touching kissing,   
melting into each other. Her hand shifted to his hot chest,  
as the kiss continued. It was gentle, and tender, but they both could  
tell there was passion lurking.   
  
Bobby placed his free hand on Claire's waist, wanting more contact  
with her but at the same time afraid to push for to much to soon.  
  
Claire ended the kiss and looking into his eyes. "I've been wanting  
to learn what that would be like for what seems like ages."   
She smiled. Her hand on his chest flexed, testing the feel of him.  
His chest was hard, she could feel his heart beat.   
  
"We should go back, this isn't the place for this." Bobby wanted   
so much more. But a public beach wasn't his idea of the right  
place to get intimate with her for the first time.   
  
The walked back to their spot on the beach. Darien had returned,  
their water was waiting for them.  
" Hey, I met someone I'm going to. . ." He started to make an  
excuse to leave then noticed they weren't the happy couple   
he'd left a few minutes ago.   
  
"What happened?"   
" Nothing Partner, at least nothing bad."   
" Then why does Claire look upset?"   
"She kissed me, and I suggested we not continue."   
"You did what?"   
"I ment here, this isn't the right place for that kind of  
thing." Bobby whispered.   
"I don't think she understood Bobby, she looks crushed."   
  
"I'll see you both tomorrow." Claire had gathered her things  
up and was moving off towards the parking lot.   
She'd enjoyed the kiss, she wanted more. But when he'd said  
they shouldn't continue, she'd never dreamed he wouldn't want  
her as much as he'd been chasing her in the past.   
  
"Claire wait, you misunderstood." Bobby started after her.  
  
Then his cell phone rang, it was laying on the towel under the  
shirt he'd removed. Claire's phone rang to, from her bag.  
That meant it was the agency calling.  
  
  
  
"Yes, are you sure? Yes, I'll return at once."   
Claire hung up her phone, there's been an emergency. We are all  
to return to the Agency ASAP."   
  
"Claire let me explain." Bobby pulled his shirt on and turned off  
his phone.   
"We have to get back, we can talk later." she dismissed him.  
  
Darien watched feeling like he should do something to keep her  
from reacting to the situation the way she was. Bobby did like  
her, he'd only been hesitant about starting something in public.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



	5. chap 5

rescue part six  
  
" I can't believe I did that." Bobby wacked himself in the forehead with  
his palm as he started the van up. Darien had climbed in and was  
glaring at his partner, he couldn't believe it either.   
  
"You didn't handle it very well. But I think we can still save the   
situation."   
  
"Hold on Partner, they said ASAP." Bobby threw the van into gear  
and backed out. He was traveling through the midafternoon   
traffic at speeds Darien didn't even want to think about. Taking corners  
with out hardly slowing down. Darien was convinced he would be   
killed one day by Hobbes's driving, not by Chrysalis.  
  
They two rushed up to the main floor of the agency building.   
"Eberts what's going on?" Hobbes was the first to spot the official's  
right hand man.  
  
" There's been a threat made."  
"A threat to whom? What kind of threat?"   
"The official will brief you I have to research this." he hurried off to  
his computer.   
  
"Hey, Chief what's going on?"   
"Eberts was to distracted to even leak to us who's in trouble."   
Darien flopped down into a chair, his only concession to returning to  
work was his shirt was now buttoned.   
  
Hobbes had changed back into his pants in the van, but he was still  
wearing a polo shirt.   
  
"It's not a who, it's a what. The entire state of California is being   
held hostage for a half billion dollars."   
  
"What how can they do that?"   
  
"The group calling it's self the Green Squad, has threaten to poison  
the water supply for ninth tenths of the state if their demands aren't  
met."   
"They really do that can they? That would be an awful lot of water."   
Darien asked.   
Bobby nodded, he had an idea how it might be possible.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a possibility, most of the southern half of the  
state gets it's drinking water from two rivers the Colorado which  
is contained in Nevada by Hoover Damn. And the Sacramento  
which has a series of smaller damn along it's length all over the  
state, but one large holding area, near mount Shasta."  
  
"So if they have the right type of poison or toxin, they can  
make all of the water for a state with 32 million people un useable."  
The Official added.   
  
"Crap."   
  
" I've looked into this with the company people, sir. It seems there   
are a number of possible contaminants that could be used."  
Eberts returned with a print out for his boss.   
  
" I'm checking to see if any large amounts of these chemicals have  
been purchased in the last twelve months."   
  
" Do they have a solution for this situation? That is the whole purpose  
of the company."   
  
"The company? What do they do." Darien whispered to Bobby.  
  
"Big think tank, full of egg heads they figure out worse case scenarios.  
And how to prevent them or defend against them."   
  
"The consciences is if the chemicals are in place as the Green Squad  
has claimed, there is very little you can do to prevent it's release into  
the water supply. They said to pay the ransom."   
  
" Pay the ransom, are they serious?' the Official yelled.  
"I believe they were dead serious, sir."   
  
Three hours after they had been recalled the team of Bobby, Darien  
and Claire were on the road again. The agency was sending it's best  
team to Nevada. Hobbes and Fawkes were going to find and disarm,  
the bomb that was set to explode and release the chemicals into  
the water of the reservoir.   
Claire was being quiet, Darien had vacated the passenger seat for her  
he was sitting on the little flip down seat that was behind and between  
two main seats.   
"Claire can you explain this to me again. Why do they think if I quicksilver  
me and Hobbes we can sneak past the detection equipment?"  
  
"Our intelligence says the devices used to monitor the bombs, set to  
release the chemicals is motion detection, only not the usual type,  
it's heat sensitive, not body motion like used more frequently.  
Several of the monitors are under water, so the quicksilver should  
keep your body temperatures from registering."   
  
"What about the bomb, I'm not very comfortable with things that  
can explode."   
  
"I'm going to disarm the bomb Partner, the ATM guy they sent to  
give me a quick refresher course has me up to speed."   
Hobbes promised him.   
  
They drove in silence for awhile each lost in their own thoughts.  
Claire was worried she would be able to give Darien his shoot of  
counteragent soon enough. He was going to have to expend more  
quicksilver at one time, for longer than he'd ever done before.  
  
Hobbes was thinking about the mission and worried that he'd already  
ruined his chance with Claire. He still couldn't believe he'd messed  
up so quickly with her.   
  
Darien was scared he wouldn't be able to maintain the quicksilver  
covering for him and Bobby. He was also worried that his friends   
weren't going to get together, they should be together.   
"Turn on the radio, it's to quite in here." Darien suggested.  
Bobby reached for the radio knob, but his station of mixed oldies and  
popular music was to far to register.   
"Find a station, I have to keep my eye on traffic."   
  
Claire reached to tune in the radio, stopping at any station that had  
a strong signal for a few seconds to determine it's type of music.  
"What are we looking for, Pop, Rock or something else?'   
She doubted very much they would like to listen to classical music  
at the moment.   
  
"Wait leave it there." Darien stopped her, as the sound of one of his  
favorite songs came in.   
  
I need love, love to ease my mind  
I need to find time, someone to call mine  
My ma ma said you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait  
she said love don't come easy it's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait  
just trust in the good times, no matter how long it takes  
  
Darien sang along with the song, his voice mixing well with  
that of Phil Collins. Claire smiled at his antics, then joined in  
on the next verse.  
  
How many heart aches must I stand before I find love   
to let me live again? right now the only thing that keeps  
me hanging on  
when I feel my strength , Oh it's almost gone  
remember ma ma said   
  
Bobby threw caution to the wind and joined in on the chorus  
  
you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait  
love don't' come easy, it's a game of give and take   
  
how long must I wait, how much more can I take   
before love only lets to cause my heart to break   
no one can bare to live my life alone I grow impatience  
for a love to call my own   
when I feel that I cant' go on  
these precious words keep me hangin on  
remember ma ma said you can't hurry love  
you'll just have to wait, love don't come easy  
it's a game of give and take,   
you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait  
just trust in the good time no matter how long it takes  
  
Darien was the only one singing for the last verse.  
  
Now love,love don't come easy   
but I keep on waiting anticipating  
for that soft voice, to talk to me at night,  
for some tender arms to hold me tight   
I keep waiting until to day, but it ain't easy  
no it ani't easy, my ma ma say  
  
But when the chorus came around again they all joined in.  
  
you can't hurry love, you'll just have to wait  
love don't' come easy, it's a game of give and take   
you can't hurry love no you'll just have to wait   
  
They all laughed and the tension from earlier was broken.  
  
It was late that evening when Bobby parked at the motel they  
were scheduled to meet their contact at. He was to provide the  
scuba equipment they would need for the mission.   
  
"I got us one room with two beds. Don't worry I'll be up most  
of the night keeping watch." Bobby advised them both.  
  
Claire nodded realizing it would be easier for Bobby to guard one  
room than two.   
  
"You're going to need some sleep Partner. Want to grab a nap  
now, I'm to wired to sleep." Darien offered, once they were in  
the room.  
"OK, but you two have to keep close, don't go down to the bar.  
And don't wander off." he warned Darien.   
"I'm going to sit here and find a movie to watch."   
  
'I'm going to take a bath, good night Bobby." Claire gathered her  
things together and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
" Relax Partner." Bobby removed his jacket and shoes and lay down  
on the bed near the door. He closed his eyes and was asleep in five  
minutes. He wouldn't sleep long, or deeply but he would rest.   
  
Claire was soaking in the hot water, she didn't know what she  
felt about everything now. She wanted Bobby, but he'd seemed  
hesitant about the kiss. She stayed in the bath water until be  
began to cool then dressed in the dorm shirt and leggings she'd  
packed on the quick trip home before they left.   
  
Darien was propped up with two pillows watching the television.  
"I can switch to the chair if you want the bed now." he offered.   
"No, you're fine stay there." Claire put her things away and then  
sat next to him on the bed. Her legs curled up beside her.   
"Oh, I know this movie now, it's Key Largo isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I love Bogie movies." Darien moved over so she had more  
room. Claire shared his two pillows, watching the screen.   
  
During the commercial break he asked her if she wanted to talk.  
" Yes, do you know why he pulled away from me?"   
  
"He didn't mean it like that, he just didn't want to make out with  
you on a public beach."   
  
"Then he is interested?'  
"Yeah, he is. But like that song this afternoon. You can't hurry love."  
he joked, he was never serious for long.   
Claire sighed, " Alright, at least he know I'm interested now."   
"You could cuddle up to Bobby and go to sleep, I'm going to finish  
watching the movie." Darien dared her.   
  
"I think you'd make a better bed warmer." Then she realized what  
she'd said, "No, wait." She sat up, and covered her mouth.   
"I mean, you're awake, I don't want to wake him. Darien I didn't  
mean," She blushed bright red.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I know that isn't what our relationship is all  
about." He grinned at her and lifted his arm up so she could move  
in next to him. He hugged her to his side and exhaled. Claire was  
like a sister or best friend or something he didn't think of her that  
way. Not since his first few weeks of recovery from the surgery.  
  
Bobby had over heard the entire encounter. He wasn't worried.  
He knew Darien didn't have a thing for Claire. He was a little jealous  
she looked cute snuggled up to his partner. She'd really blushed red.  
He'd opened on eye to see, He'd only slept a half hour. He waited   
until Claire was out.  
"Fawkes, wake me in an hour."  
"OK, get some sleep."   
  
Darien watched the rest of the movie, then the beginning of the late  
late show, before he began to get sleepy. Claire was snuggled down  
on his chest her face resting in the hollow of his shoulder. Her hand  
and arm curved around his side.   
  
"Bobby, hey Partner wake up."   
Hobbes rolled over and looked at them. " Thanks, that was just enough  
rest. You get some sleep now."  
  
"Can you help me with this, I don't want to wake her." Darien was  
attempting to pull the cover out from under his legs with out sitting  
up and moving Claire from his chest.   
  
Hobbes stretched and sat up, he pulled the blanket free and covered  
them both with it.   
"Thanks, next time you get to play pillow."   
" Anytime, my friend, I'll switch with you now if you want."   
"No, I need some sleep."   
  
Hobbes sat up on the other bed. He left the television on but turned   
the sound way down. He checked outside twice while they slept, he  
was very good a moving around with out making much sound.  
  
He woke the pair just after dawn.   
'Fawkes, we have to meet the guy in a hour time to get up."   
  
"Yeah, OK give me a second." Darien answered with out opening  
his eyes. Claire felt nice and warm cuddled into his body, he almost  
wished she did want him the way she did Bobby. His body was thinking  
it would be nice too, he was that close to being aroused.   
  
Claire ummed, as she woke up. Darien felt way to good under her   
cheek and hand. She could get use to waking up with a man in her  
bed. "Thank you." she whispered to him, then eased off the bed   
and went into the bathroom.   
  
Claire was only in the bathroom long enough to wash her face and  
brush her teeth, she was going to get dressed while they were gone  
to meet the contact.   
"Good morning Bobby did you get any sleep?'   
"Morning, ya Darien let me sleep until one. "I've got coffee here if  
you want some."   
"Yes thank you." she accepted the cup of hot coffee from him.  
Darien was in the bathroom now. They were alone for the moment.  
  
"Bobby, thank you for helping me to convince the Official that I needed  
to be here for you and Darien. He's going to have to use much more  
quicksilver than before. I want to be right there and ready to give him  
the injection when you come out of the water."   
  
" I know I worry about him too Claire."   
"I know you do. But I worry about you." She touched his arm.   
Looking into his eyes and waiting to see if he would kiss her like she  
wanted.   
  
Bobby did, he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply, his hand at the  
back of her head, holding her still for his mouth to plunder and taste.  
He wanted her to know he did want her, cared about her.  
  
  
Bobby was so close to being aroused now he had to break off the kiss.  
"Oh my."   
"I care about you, I want to spend time with you." Bobby confessed,  
attempting to gain control of his body.  
  
"I want the same, but we have to save the world first don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." he moved back letting her have some space.  
  
Darien was dieing for his morning coffee, but was waiting on the other  
side of the bathroom door until he was sure they were done.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They were ready or at least as ready as they were ever going to be Bobby had instructed  
Darien on the use of scuba gear, they had the tools they would need. Now it was just a   
matter of finding and disarming the bomb.   
  
"Darien please don't over use the quicksilver. Be cautious but don't overly so." Claire  
had a hand on his chest to keep his attention.   
  
"I know, I know, don't worry." he smiled at her.   
  
"Ready Partner?' Bobby was standing knee deep in the lake, he was going to lead the  
way. Since he was familiar with under water missions.   
  
"Yeah, just don't get to far out in front of me. I want to be able to quicksilver us at  
a moments notice."   
  
"Understood, see you later Claire." Bobby grinned at her, then slipped under the water.  
  
The information they had been provided was solid. Bobby located the first detection device  
and Darien quick silvered them. When they were past the sentry the quick silver floated  
off of their bodies in ribbons of silver, rather than crumbling like in the air.   
  
Bobby located the first bomb, he quickly disarmed it and stored the vial of toxin in a  
special bag Claire had provided him. The second bomb was just as easy to located.  
The third and final one was more difficult, two sentry devices guarded it. Darien was  
the one to spot the second one. He could feel the pain starting in his head as soon  
as he covered them with the protection. Bobby was taken by surprise but he trusted  
his partner's judgment. He had to remove his air tank and hold his breath to fit  
into the tight space the third bomb was hidden in. He motioned to Darien to hold his  
air tank. Darien shook his hand no, don't try it.   
  
  
Bobby handed his partner the tank took one last deep breath and dove down to the  
bomb. He was able to disarm it, but the vial of toxin wasn't sealed the same way  
at the others. He didn't have enough air in his lungs to stay and figure out how  
to free it.   
Darien was scared Bobby had been gone for what seemed to him like forever. But  
he saw the dark form of his partner coming back. Reaching for the regulator, and  
giving the thumbs up signal. He fastened the air tank back to his body and followed  
Darien back out. They had to quicksilver one last time. Darien knew they would be  
cutting it way to close. His head was pounding, the madness starting to creep up  
on him .   
  
end part six   
  
7  
  



	6. chap 6

part seven  
  
Bobby was glad they had made it back. He knew Darien was close to the edge.  
He didn't know how close.   
  
Darien was following his partner. But the beginnings of quicksilver madness  
were already affecting him. The pain in his head and neck, increasing. He   
stopped swimming, treading water, and rolling his shoulders in an attempt to   
ease the pain.  
  
He watched Bobby moving further away. He thought about swimming in the   
other direction, getting himself away from his partner and Claire before he did  
something to hurt either of them.   
  
Bobby noticed Darien's absence, he circled back.   
He waved to Darien to follow him, they were close to the spot Claire was   
waiting. Darien nodded, and went along. He surfaced on the edge of the lake,   
pulling his face mask off. His eyes red, he was already there.   
  
"Claire you're always are eager to jab me with that needle aren't you." he   
growled at her.   
"Now Darien this is for your own good. It will make the pain go away."   
she approached him carefully.   
"The pain is only there because of what you did to me." Darien spat at her, he  
dropped his air tank to the sand and moved sideways keeping his eyes on   
Claire.   
Bobby had removed all of his gear, he was waiting for an opening, he was  
going to have to hurt Darien, to subdue him. He hated using his martial arts  
skill against his partner, but it was the only way.   
  
"Keep away from me with that needle Doc, or your going to regret ever having  
met me." Darien glared at her, his eyes very red, his voice harsh and   
threatening.  
  
Bobby saw his chance and moved in, he grabbed one of his partners wrists,  
and twisted the arm behind his back. " Fawkes just hold still for a second.  
Claire are you ready with that thing?"   
Claire moved in close and was aiming for Darien's neck, when he broke Bobby's  
hold on him. Bobby was thrown through the air, landing several feet from his  
partner and the doctor.   
  
"I warned you." Darien grabbed hold of Claire by the neck and Claire fought   
back. She pounded on his arms, with her fists, but it had no effect on his grip.  
Bobby jumped on Darien's back, putting a choke hold on him, it was like riding  
a bucking bull. Darien whirled around and twisted and grabbed for his attacker.   
Bobby knew if he could hold on for long enough his partner would lose   
consciousness.  
  
" I'll get you..." Darien gasped, reaching for Bobby, put there was nothing for  
him to grab, the wet suit to tight to grasp. He fell to his knees, the oxygen   
cut off to his lungs. Bobby held tight, knowing it would be another few seconds.  
  
"Claire get ready."  
Darien fell sideways when he passed out. Bobby kept him partially upright.  
Claire rushed forward, sticking him with the needle full of counteragent.   
  
"There it's in, keep a hold on him." She put the needle safely away and  
turned back to help Bobby hold Darien as the counteragent hit his system.  
His lean body convulsed, he cried out in pain with his first gasp of air.   
"Hang on buddy, it will be over in a minute." Bobby held Darien by the   
shoulders, when the second wave of pain passed, Bobby began to rub his partners   
back. Easing the knot of muscles clenched tight in response to the pain.   
  
Claire was staring at Darien, checking his tatoo for signs that the counteragent  
was working. It wasn't changing as quickly as usual. Darien seemed to be  
experiencing more pain.   
  
"What's the matter Claire, it doesn't take this long?" Bobby held on to his  
partner, his eyes reflecting his panic.  
  
"I don't know, he must have been farther gone than we realized. She looked   
in one eye lifting his eyes lid. His eyes looked normal. They were back to   
their normal deep brown.  
  
Darien groaned, and blinked at her when she released him. " What's going on?"  
He groaned again and tried to uncurl from his fetal position on his side.   
Bobby still kneeled behind him, a hand massaging his back.   
  
"You feeling better now Fawkes?'   
"My head is still pounding, did you give me a shot yet?"   
  
"Yes, it's taking longer to work than usual. How far gone were you?"  
  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember was quicksilvering us both to come  
back out of the detection area."  
  
"That was ten minutes before we got here, no wonder he was past the safe  
point." Bobby was shaking his head, he couldn't believe Darien had maintained  
control under the influence of the madness so long.   
  
"Let me see," Claire looked in his eyes again, checked his pulse and the tatoo.  
The tatoo was back to all green. His pulse was slower, returning to normal.  
  
Darien took a deep breath and unzipped his wet suit, "Man I'm hot, can we go  
back to the motel or something? Did you disarm all of the bombs?"   
Claire was use to the sight of his bare chest, as often as she had taken care of  
him during his recovery. But it was still a magnificent sight, his body was lean  
but it was sculpted with muscle.  
  
"Yeah, but I only could get two of the vials out of them." Bobby stood and   
retrieved the bag from the safety of the rocks he'd placed it. He handed it  
to Claire.   
"Can you walk Partner?"   
"Yeah, I think so." Darien groaned again as he moved to stand. He was unsteady  
on his feet.   
  
"Wait a second," Bobby gathered the air tanks and carried them to the van. He'd  
parked it off to the side of the road, under some trees so it wasn't easy   
spotted.  
  
Darien was moving towards the van with Claire's assistance.   
"Why does it hurt in my stomach and back?" he asked, unable to straighten up  
to his full height.   
" You had to be restrained, the quicksilver madness took over."   
" Did I hurt you?" Darien stopped and lifted her head, a hand to her chin.  
"Oh crap, did I try and strangle you again?"  
" Yes, but Bobby pulled you off me, I'm fine." She promised him.  
  
Bobby was back, he supported Darien from the other side. "Ok, Partner let's  
get you somewhere where you can rest."   
"Did I hurt you Hobbes?"   
"No, I'm tough it's going to take more than being thrown like a rag doll to   
earn me another medal." Bobby was making light of what had happened.  
  
They helped Darien into the van, and Claire took the jump seat behind the  
two passenger seats. Bobby drove to a different motel, he checked in with  
the Official using only land lines, cell phones were to risky.  
  
Darien stretched out on one of the beds and was asleep almost at once.  
  
"He'll sleep for several hours. He needs to recover and sleep is the best  
thing for him."   
" The other team was only partially successful. The fat man wants us to  
head north." Bobby looked worried, he wasn't sure Darien was up to more.  
  
"No, he can't. Bobby, what do they want you to do now?" Claire was angry,  
they expected to much from them.   
  
" The team that was sent in to disarm the bombs at lake Shasta missed.   
There are still several active. They think Darien can sneak past and complete  
the mission." Bobby explained. He was angry also, but he understood the   
reason the Official was ordering them north.   
  
"When do we have to leave?"   
"He wanted us to leave now, but I bought us a few hours." Bobby shook his head,  
"It's up to us now."   
  
Claire sighed, and threw up her hands. Bobby watched her, wanting to comfort   
her.  
But unsure if she'd welcome him offer. He touched her back, she was all tense.  
"It's so unfair." She turned towards Bobby, he engulfed her in a strong hug.   
Claire's head bowed to the hollow of his shoulder.  
  
" It is, but it's our job." he held her close, she was crying. It hurt him to   
hear her  
suffering, he wanted so much for her to not hurt.   
Claire's arms around him were holding tight to his back, it took her a few   
minutes  
in his arms to calm down. Then she noticed how good it felt, his back under her  
hands was cords of muscle. He'd changed into a blue button shirt when he'd  
taken off the wet suit, but he'd not worn a tee shirt under it. She could feel   
his   
body heat through the thin material. His hair was still damp at the nap of his   
neck.  
  
"You feeling better now?" Bobby asked, easing his hold on her.   
"Yes, thank you. Don't you ever get tired of being everyone's rock Bobby?"   
  
"No, but I don't think accepting a little help from a friend is a big deal. I've  
needed assistance often enough in my life." he looked into her eyes.  
Bobby wanted to kiss her, but was holding back.   
  
" Have I told you, I like being in your arms? You make me feel safe, protected."  
Claire confessed.   
  
" I'm glad." he didn't know what else to say.   
  
"Did you over hear what I said last night?"  
  
"Some of it."   
" I'd like the opportunity to spend the night in your arms. But not for   
comforting."  
  
Bobby smiled, "It would be my pleasure," he kissed her then, his mouth   
covering hers, warm and tender at first then hot and passionate. Claire   
moaned, opening her mouth to him. She'd never been kissed like this,   
her past relationships were no comparison to Bobby.   
  
Bobby allowed himself to show Claire his true feelings for her, he'd been  
admiring her from a distance for so long. Flirting, offering his support,  
being a friend. When she'd first shown an interest on the beach two days  
ago he'd been through for a loop. He'd welcomed her attentions, then backed  
off, not wanting to start things in a public place. Now they were alone, except  
for a sleeping Darien. He molded her body to his, loving the feel of her breasts  
pressed into his hard chest. She tasted sweeter than he'd imagined.   
But her response to him was everything he wanted.  
  
"Claire how far do you want to take this?' His eyes were dark with passion, his  
hand smoothing the hair off her face.   
  
" I want you so much, but not in the same room with Darien."   
" Is it safe to leave him alone for a little while?"   
  
"Yes, he's resting comfortably."   
  
"I can get us the room next door, it you want..." he didn't finish the   
statement.  
Claire was moving against him telling him with her actions what she wanted.   
  
"I'll be right back," Bobby bolted for the door, he had to take a deep breath   
and  
compose himself before hurrying to the desk clerk to get a second room.  
  
end part seven   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chap 7

rescue   
part eight nc-17   
  
Bobby returned with a room key, but Claire wasn't in the room when he came  
back. He panicked for a second, then realized she must be in the bathroom.  
  
"Claire, I'm back."  
  
She opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out, she smiled at him.   
  
"I got the room that connects to this one, we can be close."   
  
Bobby opened the door between the two rooms. He was unsure how to  
go about resuming their encounter.   
  
Claire took the lead for the moment, walking into the new room and turning  
to face him, she crooked a finger at him. "Come here Bobby."   
  
He grinned and joined her, the swagger in his step more obvious than  
usual, he closed the door behind him.   
They kissed again, Claire eager to see him now, she'd dreamed about this   
a lot in the past months. She pulled his shirt tail free slipping a   
slender hand underneath, his skin was hot, the muscle taunt as she stroked  
her hand up his back.   
Bobby lifted his mouth from her's long enough to ask. " What do you want   
Keepy, I aim to please."   
" Your shirt off, I want to see your body Bobby."   
  
He kissed her again, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing if from his shoulders.   
Claire's hands were on his chest, caressing , massaging, she moaned.  
Bobby loved her touch, it made him that much more aroused that she  
found his build pleasing. He changed from kissing her mouth to her jaw,  
down her neck, he was pushing her blouse aside seeking more skin.  
  
"Bobby, you're so powerful,"   
"You're so beautiful," He continued to kiss her, easing her blouse off her  
shoulder, his mouth nuzzling he breast. Claire wanted to touch him more,  
but he was distracting her, her eyes drifted close as she enjoyed the feel  
of his mouth on her nipple.   
Her bra was removed, her blouse already gone, then her pants slide   
to the floor. Followed by his clothing. She was laying on the bed, her body  
putty in his hands. He was stroking, tasting, kissing her everywhere.   
Claire moaned his name. "Oh Bobby,"   
  
She wanted to give him the same attention, but he was making her melt.   
She was under him, his hard body pressed against her, she welcomed him.  
Loving the feel of him aroused against her, wanting more.   
he was kissing her mouth again, then lifting his head, looking into her   
unfocused  
eyes.  
"Claire, I love you I want to protect you, cherish you."   
"Oh Bobby I love you too."   
He moved forward thrusting up and in taking her to the heights of passion.  
Giving her all of himself, until she cried out her joy.   
  
Bobby's forehead was resting against her's when she came back to herself.  
"Oh Bobby, that was incredible."   
He kissed the bridge of her nose, his heart was still racing his hips still   
working  
in small thrusts of completion.   
  
"You made me lose control, I wanted to....'   
"Shh, I said that was incredible." she lifted a hand to his cheek.   
He exhaled and returned her gaze, her eyes were bright with pleasure.   
  
He moved to lay beside her, Claire turned on her side so she could   
look at him. One hand on his chest, " Did I tell you, you have a magnificent  
build." she kissed the hollow of his throat then trailed kisses down to the  
center of his chest.   
Bobby groaned, he wasn't use to receiving such praise.  
"I should have known you'd be a skilled lover, you do so many things  
well." Claire said between kisses.  
  
Claire wanted to give him as much enjoyment as he'd given her. But   
first she had to learn what he liked best. "Tell me what you like Bobby,  
where should I touch you?'   
  
He swallowed, his eyes closed as she continued to taste his chest.   
"Anywhere, that feels nice." Bobby sighed, as her tongue teased his  
flat male nipple to a peak. Claire ummed and continued to work at  
making him groan. Kissing, caressing, she was exploring his body  
learning what gave him pleasure. But everything seemed to, he groaned  
and sighed almost constantly. She moved over him, to reach the top  
of is neck kissing, the cord of muscle there pulsing under her attentions.  
He was aroused again, her leg brushed his throbbing erection.  
"I'm going in the wrong direction, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Like I'm going to complain about where you're ...." He groaned even  
deeper as she licked then sucked his swollen organ. Bobby had been  
with a number of woman over the years, but he'd never been so completely  
investigated, he'd always been the one striving to give pleasure.  
  
Claire built the pressure in his shaft to the brink of climax then backed off.  
" I need to feel you again Bobby." she moved to her back and urged him  
to mount her.   
He took only a moment to shift positions, bracing his upper body with his  
arms and thrusting hard and deep. He was aching to climax, she'd taken  
him so close to a finish. But that short break in contact was enough for him  
to need to ride over her for another few minutes. Stroking deeply, giving her  
what she needed, " God yes, that's it ......Bobby."   
  
He exploded taking them both through a powerful climax. His body arched   
hard into her at the last, as he groaned in deep male satisfaction.  
  
"You are amazing." Bobby told her when he could think again.  
"You're the one who is amazing, I think I need a nap."   
  
Bobby was laying on his back, his breathing just returned to normal when  
the phone rang in the other room.   
"Crap." He jumped out of the bed and raced into the next room, answering  
the phone on the second ring.   
"Yeah, I know you said we could have a few hours. Alright, we'll be on   
the road by five." He hung up, his back taunt with tension already.   
Claire could see him through the doorway, even after their love making the  
sight of him naked was arousing. The firm curve of his buttocks enticing.  
When he turned to return to the room, she admired that view also.  
  
"We have to leave sooner than expected. Do you think Darien's had enough  
sleep?" Bobby was pulling on his clothes, his back to her.   
"Probably not, but maybe he can sleep on the drive north." Claire was sorry  
their encounter was over. She pulled the sheet up to cover her self as she  
moved it sit on the edge of the bed. Bobby was dressing, not looking at her.  
Then he stood up from pulling on his shoes. He moved to he, leaning down  
to place a kiss on her lips, then another on the edge of her mouth.   
" I love you, but we have to do this, there will be time for us to be together  
after we save the world."   
"I love you too, and I know, it's our job. Please don't take chances you don't  
have to, I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Fawkes, wake up buddy. The Fatman has a new assignment for us."  
Bobby touched Darien's shoulder, he was use to getting his partner up in   
the mornings. Fawkes often over slept.   
  
"What? I thought we competed the assignment?" Darien moved away from  
Bobby's hand he was sore still, his head still hurt.   
  
"I'm sorry about this Partner, but we have to go. You can sleep in the van."  
  
"OK, give me a second where's Claire?"   
  
"I'm right here Darien." She'd dressed quickly after visiting the bathroom.   
Now she was back in work mode.  
  
"Can you give me something, my head is still killing me."   
" Yes, I have something you can take." she handed him a glass of water  
and two Tylenol three's.   
Darien popped the pills into his mouth and drank the entire glass of water.  
"Thanks," He sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed.   
Darien looked at Bobby for the first time since he'd woken up, and he knew  
they had been busy while he was out. He wanted to high five his partner,   
but decided that wasn't the best response.  
  
He studied Claire, she wasn't acting any different than usual. But there was  
a smile hovering on her mouth. She kept bitting her bottom lip, like when she  
was nervous about something.   
"I'm going to go check us out. Get ready to leave." Bobby grabbed the bag  
he'd carried up from the van that had his stuff in it.   
  
" Claire?" Darien returned from the bathroom, he'd cleaned up and felt more  
awake now. He stood just behind her, he wanted to tell her he was happy   
they had finally gotten together.  
  
"Yes, Darien has the medication help your head yet?" she turned towards him  
feeling funny about having abandoned him to make love with his partner.   
  
"I'm happy you guys are together." He hugged her.   
Claire was surprised he knew, then she was panicked he'd some how heard  
them.   
"How did you know?" She returned his quick hug.  
" Bobby's posture, he's acting more like he does when we're out in public.  
Not like he use to when he was around you."   
  
"What do you mean, there's more than one way he carries himself."   
"Nothing negative Keep, he's just a little subdued around you usually.   
He tones it down so to speak." Darien explained, smiling.   
  
Bobby returned then, he was also smiling. Ready to go, he picked up  
Claire's bag and Darien's, he was swaggering, shoulders back, head   
held high.   
"Are you guys ready?'  
Darien just smiled more, " Yeah, Partner let's get out of here."  
  
Claire followed them to the van. Wondering how they were going to complete their  
new mission without endangering Darien again.  
  
"Hey, Bobby you and the Keep finally, got together." Darien commented quietly  
as he helped put the bags in the back of the van.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell Partner." Bobby smiled, and closed the back doors.  
  
Darien just grinned, and went to climb into his seat.   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien had no trouble going back to sleep in his seat. He was out again as soon   
as  
they hit the highway.  
  
Claire offered to share the driving with Bobby. She was worried about him almost   
as  
much as Darien. He'd not slept much the night before.   
  
"I'll pull over and switch with you at the next gas station." Bobby nodded.  
  
He stopped and filled the van with gas, then handed the keys to Claire.   
"Thank you," looking into her eyes, "When this is all over I'm going to make it   
all  
up to you."  
"Make what up to me?"   
" The crapy location of our first time." he leaned in and placed a passion   
filled kiss  
on her mouth. Claire welcomed his attentions, placing her hands on his chest and  
leaning into him. They were standing behind the van, so they were shielded from  
view of the rest of the people at the station. Darien still sleeping inside.   
Bobby hadn't planned for the kiss to last as long as it did, when it finally   
ended.  
Claire exhaled, " whew, you'd better get some sleep, I'll wake you when we   
get near our destination."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was wide wake, Bobby's kiss had helped. She was driving north, their   
assignment  
to disarm the last two remaining bombs at Lake Shasta. She wasn't thinking about   
the  
assignment. She was thinking about Bobby, she'd day dreamed about being with him  
but her imagination hadn't come close to the reality. She'd known he was built   
well,  
she'd known he was highly skilled in many areas of spy craft. She'd not expected   
his  
skill as a lover, his response, his willingness to allow her control without   
protest.   
Claire felt proud that Bobby loved her.   
  
Bobby had fallen asleep in the back of the van, resting his head on his bag as a   
pillow.  
He'd learned to sleep anywhere when he was serving with the Marines. It was a   
talent  
that came in handy as a government agent.   
  
Darien was the first to wake up, he stretched and groaned in his seat across   
from Claire.  
His shirt riding up to reveal his flat abdomen.   
" Man I think I slept to hard." He rolled his neck and blinked a few times.   
  
It was just before sunset, they were still a few hours from the lake. "How's   
your head?'  
Claire asked, checking the mirror to see if Darien had woken Bobby, but he was   
still  
sleeping soundly.   
  
" It's not hurting now. Do we have any water or anything?"  
"Yes, there in the bag between the seats."   
Darien grabbed a bottle and unscrewed the top, he drank a third in one pull at   
the neck.  
'So what's the assignment now?"  
"They want you to repeat what you did in Nevada, the team sent in before you   
couldn't  
get past the detection devices."   
  
"I hope this one is closer to an access point." Darien rubbed his neck.  
  
"I'm against you using the quicksilver again. The last time was a strain on your  
whole body. You need to recover."   
  
"Hey, it's not like I jumped up and volunteered for this one. I have to go where   
the  
Official sends me."   
  
"I know, I just wish we had more time between quicksilver uses."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Could we stop for some coffee and a bathroom break?" Darien asked an hour   
later.  
  
"Yes, of course you should have said something." Claire pulled off at the next   
exit   
on the highway and climbed out, she could use something to drink herself.   
Darien held the door for her, then headed for the men's room. Claire was staring   
at  
the cold drink selection when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and Bobby  
kiss her behind the ear. " You should have told me you were leaving." his voice  
was deep, close to her ear. Claire loved the feel of him against her.  
" Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, bending her head to the side so  
he could nuzzle her some more.   
  
Bobby had come awake as the van pulled to a stop. But he didn't realize he was   
alone  
in the vehicle at first. When he saw Darien's head moving away from the van he   
sat up and checked. Claire was also gone. He climbed out of the van, taking the   
keys  
from the ignition.   
  
He'd woken feeling happy, Claire loved him and he was thrilled about it. He   
wanted  
to cuddle up to her and tell her his feelings. He settled for a quick hug and   
kiss in  
the conveyance store.   
Darien slipped past the couple and filled a huge cup with coffee, then he was   
looking for  
something to eat.   
"Bobby, Claire do you want a burrito?"   
  
Claire stoked her hand up Bobby's arm around her waist then moved away. She   
didn't  
want Darien to eat food from this place it didn't look very clean.   
" We can stop somewhere else for food. I don't like the looks of those."   
"OK, I'll get some crackers to hold me over."   
Bobby was paying for two soda's and a energy bar.   
  
Bobby took over the driving again. They reached the contact point just before   
midnight.  
They were provided a map, fresh air tanks and more information about the   
assignment.  
"We can't go until day light, it's to risky." Bobby told the man in charge of   
the team  
that had failed.   
"My orders were that as soon as you arrived we were to take you to the location   
and  
secure the drop off point."   
"Has the ransom date been pushed up? Don't we have until noon Thursday?'   
Darien asked, he was willing to try but not if Bobby was against it.  
  
" I have my orders." he replied giving them a look like he thought they weren't   
up to  
the challenge.   
  
"Look Captain, I've been trained in all aspects of night missions. I'm the   
senior agent  
here, it's my decision that we don't go until morning, do you have a problem   
with that?"  
Bobby was standing toe to toe with the taller man, but he wasn't backing off, he   
was  
pushing full steam a head.   
  
"No, it's your decision." he officer knew when he was in the wrong. Bobby wasn't  
going to back down, and he couldn't force them to attempt a mission as dangerous  
as this one.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was now tired, she was to worried to relax. After meeting the team that   
had failed  
to complete the mission. She was even more worried that Darien and Bobby were in   
great  
danger.   
  
They were bunked down at a cabin with the team members. The Captain had offered   
her  
his room, as it was the only room separate from the common room.   
"You OK Claire?" Darien was keyed up, he'd not been worried until after he'd   
seen  
the distance they had to cover to reach the bombs.   
He was sitting on the porch of the cabin, feet propped up on the rail. Staring   
off into the  
darkness.   
  
"I'm worried. I wish Bobby would get some more sleep."   
  
"He knows his limits, he'll get a few hours of sleep later. He's studying the   
mock up of  
the bombs, this pair is more sophisticated than the ones we disarmed."   
  
"How are you feeling, any more head aches?"   
  
"No, just sore from the other stuff."   
  
Claire shivered, wishing Bobby was handy to cuddle up to. The trip from the   
desert to the  
northern part of California was making her notice the temperature difference.   
Darien noticed her shiver, " Why don't you wait inside where it's warm?"  
  
"They're telling war stories in there, I wasn't interested."   
  
Darien got up from his chair and moved in behind her. He wrapped both arms   
around  
her and rested his chin on top of her head.   
"You're nice and warm, have you always been that way? It's not something that's  
occurred since the gland?" She asked ever the scientist.   
"No, I've always been like this, must be the Italian heritage on my mom's side."  
  
They were still standing together in the front to back embrace when Bobby   
returned. He saw them standing together a small stab of jealousy grabbed him.  
Darien released his hold on Claire as Bobby approached.   
  
"You ready for tomorrow Partner?'  
"As ready as always."   
"I'm going inside, try and sleep. Goodnight." Darien left them alone.   
  
Claire moved to Bobby, " You wouldn't share my room with me tonight   
would you?"   
"No, it was nice of him to offer you a room to yourself." Bobby took both of  
her hands in his. "It's not that I don't want to be with you Claire. But not  
tonight, with an entire room of people on the other side of the wall."   
  
" I know, I'll miss you." she kissed him softly, then moved towards the door.  
She knew if she didn't go then she wouldn't have the guts to go at all.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was once again standing knee deep in the lake. Darien was testing his   
regulator.  
Claire had warned them both to be careful. She was standing beside the truck,   
arms  
wrapped around her self watching.  
  
" We'll keep the area secure and be on the look out for you in two hours."   
"Thanks, if something goes wrong, you get her out of here. You understand."   
Bobby ordered the team members waiting beside the lake.  
  
" Understood. Good hunting."   
  
Bobby nodded, gave the thumbs up sign to Darien and slipped under the water. It   
was just  
after dawn, the lake was cold if it wasn't for their wet suits protection they   
wouldn't have  
been comfortable in the water.   
  
They had to swim for nearly a half hour to reach the area of the first bomb.   
Darien   
covered them with quicksilver, and they slipped past the sentry device. Bobby   
took  
his time disarming the bomb, there were more things to work past, he had to be   
sure  
he was doing them in order.   
Bobby had warned Darien, he didn't want to choke him out again, and to cut it   
the  
use of the gland as close as possible. They were only under for thirty seconds   
on   
the way back out.   
  
The last bomb was close, they only had to swim for a few minutes to reach it's   
location.  
Bobby disarmed it, giving Darien the thumbs up sign he was finished. Darien   
started to  
swim back the way they came when there was a boat sound above them. Darien   
looked  
up and saw several men in scuba gear jumping into the water and surrounding   
them.   
  
"Gentlemen, nice of you to join us." the man in charge greeted Hobbes and Fawkes   
as they were hauled into the boat. "I see you've been busy, but it won't   
prevent us  
from taking control of the state."   
  
Bobby kept quiet, if they though the men they had captured were only soldiers   
they  
might not interrogate them much.   
  
end part eight   
  
  
  



	8. chap 8 final

Rescue  
part nine  
  
"Take them back to shed and tie them up well. It won't be long until we have  
the ransom."  
  
Darien and Bobby where pushed towards a storage shed. Tied hand and foot  
and left in the darkness.   
  
"Hobbes they didn't gag me did they you?"  
  
"No, how much of the quicksilver do you have left?'   
  
"Not much maybe five minutes unless Claire is nearby with the counteragent."  
  
"She was worried about you over doing it again, she gave me a mini dose of  
counteragent, it's in a special syringe in my pocket, I was worried when they  
patted me down they would take everything. It's disguised as a pen, so they  
let me keep it." Bobby told his partner.   
  
"Great then all we have to do is get these ropes off." Darien began to work at  
his wrists, he was very limber but he couldn't quite reach the knot holding his  
ropes. "Hobbes are you tied to anything? Can you come closer to me?"  
"No, just hands behind my back sitting on the dirt." Bobby scooted closer   
to his friend.   
"I can't untie my ropes, but maybe I can figure out yours."  
  
Bobby moved so he was back to back with Darien. Darien touched the knot  
getting a metal picture in his head, he began to pry the ropes loose, it took  
him several minutes.   
"How's it going, Partner?" Bobby felt like the knot was getting tighter.  
"I think I've got it, hang on.'   
Darien grunted and using two fingers lifted the loop he'd been working on,  
"It's working, keep going."   
  
Darien worked on Bobby's bonds for another few minutes and he had his partner  
free.   
"Hey, that's great, hang on a second and I'll get you." Hobbes untied his feet   
and checked at the crack in the door to see how closely they were being guarded.  
Bobby moved back to Darien, " I don't see any guard, it might not be to hard  
to sneak past them." He untied the knots holding Darien captive.   
  
"Let's see the tatoo?" Bobby looked at his partner's arm, "Yeah, I think we   
should   
give you the shot, it will give you a cushion just in case."   
Bobby took the small disguised needle from his pocket inside the wet suit.   
Darien gripped his arm so the vein would be easier to find. He felt the burning   
that  
went along with the ususal injection of counteragent but it didn't last as long.  
  
He watched the tatoo change, he was now about three segments from the end.   
  
Bobby was checking out the crack again, he didn't see any of their captors   
moving  
around. It might be a good time to make a break for it, he tested the door, it   
was  
locked from the outside, with a simple lock and chain.   
"Fawkes, you don't have any of your lock pick stuff on you do ya?"   
  
"Yeah," he reached inside the leg pocket of his wet suit. He moved to take   
Bobby's  
place at the door, he reached out the door and took care of the lock in thirty   
seconds.  
"Got it, are you ready?"   
  
"Let's go, head for the trees to the left of the cabin. Don't over do the   
quicksilver,  
save some for later."   
Darien covered them both, and they slipped out of the shack. They hurried for   
the   
cover of the trees. The quicksilver falling off as they moved deeper into the   
woods.  
  
"Do you have any idea of which way is help?" Darien asked, following his   
partner.  
"Yeah, west down hill, they took us north of the lake, so our guys should be   
south  
west of here if they haven't pulled back."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was worried, and scared. Fawkes and Hobbes were an hour past the time   
they  
were expected back. They had seen a helicopter flying low over the lake earlier,   
but  
it didn't hover for more than a few seconds.   
  
"Dr. Keeply, I think it's time to pull back. My orders were to keep you safe if   
something  
went wrong with the team."   
"Yes, Captain I understand but can't we wait just a little longer?"   
"I'll send a recon team out to look again. Maybe we can determine if there is   
any unusual  
activity if they were captured."   
"Thank you."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien was able to keep up with Bobby in the woods, but he wasn't used to   
running  
for long periods. He didn't run as part of his fitness routine. Bobby did even   
though  
he hated running. He'd learned in the service stamina could save your life.   
He stopped and checked for any sign they were being followed, he was breathing   
hard,  
but not as fast as Darien.   
"You OK?"  
"Yeah, just give me a second."   
"Open your wet suit, let some air get in to help cool you off." Bobby had   
unzipped his  
top as soon as they entered the woods.   
  
"How far?" Darien asked, panting.  
"I think three, four miles." Bobby shrugged.   
  
Darien rolled his eyes, he was glad it was sort of down hill at least. They   
moved off  
again, Bobby leading the way.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was pacing, she was so worried. She knew they might have been killed, or   
captured.  
"I'm afraid it's time to go." the Captain told her.  
  
"Yes, I know." she turned towards the truck. They were pulling out, unsure if   
Hobbes   
and Fawkes were dead or alive.   
  
Bobby and Darien were still over a mile from the drop point. When the team   
pulled out.  
  
Claire put a call in to the Official once they reached the base.   
"Yes, sir we don't know, have you been contacted by the Green Squad at all, did   
they  
change the ransom demands?"  
  
"No, the last contact with the terrorists was late yesterday. We asked for more   
time to  
gather the money, they refused. There's no sign of Fawkes and Hobbes?'  
  
"No, sir." Claire sounded like she wanted to break down and cry.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby and Darien were at the drop of point, Bobby hadn't really expected the   
team to  
have waited this long for them. But he had hidden his spare weapon and his cell   
phone  
just in case.  
  
"I can't believe they left us!" Darien swore.  
  
"Take it easy, they didn't know if we were alive or dead. Claire had to be kept   
safe,  
the Captain probably sent out recon to look for us, but we were so far out they   
didn't  
spot us."   
  
"Now what?"   
  
Bobby dialed a number, but his cell was to far from a tower to pick up.  
"Damn if the Agency would just spring for a satellite cell phone." he flipped   
it closed.  
"What else did you stash Partner?" Darien looked over Bobby's shoulder.   
"Just my thirty five, it's not much good unless we're close in. But it's better   
than no  
weapon at all." Bobby stored the revolver inside his wet suit.   
  
"There is a ranger station a couple of miles from here I guess that's our best   
chance to  
reach help." Bobby straightened up from retrieving things from his hiding   
place.  
  
Darien groaned, he'd hoped they were done running through the woods.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was sitting beside the desk of the officer in charge. She'd spoken with   
the Official  
and now she was overwhelmed with sorrow.   
"Ma'am a report came, several members of the terrorist group were captured.   
Agent  
Fawkes and Hobbes escaped from them several hours ago."   
  
"Thank God, where are they now?"   
  
"We've sent out patrols, we're looking."   
  
"I must go to the area, agent Fawkes needs special medication on a regular   
basis."  
  
"Yes, ma'am I was briefed, come with me."   
  
Darien was following Bobby along the edge of the tree line, just inside cover   
from the   
road that circle the lake. They were headed for the nearest ranger station.   
  
"Fawkes down, a truck is coming."   
Darien hit the dirt, wondering if he was hidden well enough. He didn't want to   
quicksilver  
unless he had to.  
  
"Stay put, I'll check it out." Bobby moved off towards the road, they looked   
like some  
of the same men he'd been talking with the day before the mission. But he had to   
make  
sure. Then he saw Claire with them, his heart skipped at beat.  
  
Darien was watching the men also, he spotted Claire and stood up.   
  
"Man it's about time you guys showed up." he started to move towards the truck.  
  
"Darien are you alright where's Bobby?" Claire ran to him, Darien hugged her   
hard,  
he was so glad to see her, after all they had been through.   
  
"Do you need a shot, did you really get captured? Where is Bobby?"   
"I can wait on the shot, I'll need one soon. Bobby was right here with me a   
second ago."  
Darien looked towards the woods, then spotted his partner talking with the   
officer in  
charge of the squad.   
Claire wanted to go to him and hug him. She'd been so scared they'd been killed.  
  
"Yes, sir we did disarm the bombs. Unless the terrorist were able to resupply   
the   
toxins then the threat has been neutralized." Bobby was making his report to the   
Official  
on a radio, from inside the truck.   
  
Bobby winked at her, as he was answering the questions. When he handed the radio   
back  
to the officer. He turned towards Claire. His first instinct had been to hug her   
hard. But  
he had to make his report, tell the officer in charge details and complete his   
assignment.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, moving towards her.   
"Me? I was scared to death, are you alright?"   
"Yeah, fine Fawkes handled himself real well. He's going to make a top field   
agent yet."  
"Bobby please don't ...." She launched herself into his arms, her eyes damp with   
pent up  
emotion.   
Bobby caught her against him, squeezing her tight. " I'm sorry you were   
worried."  
He whispered. "Fawkes and I are pretty hard to bump off."   
  
Epilog   
  
"The Agency has been awarded a bonus for the fine work we did on the Green   
Squad  
case. Therefor I've authorized a bonus for both of you." The Official handed   
Fawkes  
and Hobbes each a envelope.   
"Thanks Chief, it's nice to be appreciated." Bobby took the envelope.   
"Thank you, did Claire get something, she was a big part of the mission?"  
  
"Yeah, the Keeper, we couldn't have done it with out her." Bobby had been so   
shocked  
by the reward, he almost forgotten she had been with them.   
  
"The good Doctor was rewarded with a new X-15 model computer system." Eberts  
spoke up, " She said she was very pleased with her bonus."   
  
  
The two men waited until they were out in the hall to high five each other.   
  
"Hey I wonder how much our bonus is?" Darien ripped open his envelope  
it was a check for five hundred dollars. "Nice, five hundred."  
  
Bobby also looked at his check. " I don't believe it, I'm taking this to  
the bank right now before they change their minds. Then I'm taking Claire  
out to a real nice dinner." He smiled.  
  
Both men had a swagger in their walk as the headed towards the Keep.  
  
end   
  



End file.
